


True Art

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Breakfast for dinner, Cooking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Those Youtube tutorials always make everything look so easy.





	True Art

**Author's Note:**

> request: “A reader x Jackson fluff where you cook dinner together?” -anon
> 
> -Admin Mari

“I have something I want to try.”

(Y/n) turned to stare at Jackson. He was sitting at the kitchen table hunched over his laptop, which he had been watching tutorials of who knows what on. His hair was slightly messy from the late hours and, considering the time, it was expected that he wouldn’t be primping as much since they were hopefully going to bed soon.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“No, because tomorrow, when you’re more awake, you’ll say no.”

“Then absolutely not. I may not be entirely awake but I need to make good decisions for the both of us.”

Jackson looked incredulously at her before rushing to her side, holding onto her shirt sleeve and using as much aegyo as possible.

After being shaken for a couple of seconds, it started to become unbearable and (Y/n) caved, knowing she would probably regret it in the morning.

“YES!”

He raced to the cabinets and ripped them open, pulling out tons of ingredients. She, in turn, moved forward to regulate his actions. He was in the middle of extracting a measuring cup when he got caught on the handle of the door below. With this distraction, he accidentally dropped the glass cup which (Y/n) luckily caught.

He smiled sheepishly at her glare.

“Jackson, you have to be more–” She faltered as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

He pulled back and smiled at her before getting out a variety of food dyes.

“What on earth are you attempting anyway?”

He looked over at her and his face practically split in two with his huge smile.

“Pancake art!”

The only thought that ran through her head was ‘oh no.’

He looked up a basic recipe on the computer and started throwing things in a small bowl. (Y/n) shook her head slightly and took out a bigger bowl. She moved the ingredients into the bowl and started mixing.

After that, she basically took over the preparation of the pancakes while Jackson hugged her from behind and watched over her shoulder. He also told her the measurements and how high to turn the stove too, kind of like backseat driving.

They set out two pans and waited for them to heat. Jackson went over to a drawer and pulled out several zip lock bags and brought them back to where (Y/n) had divided the mixture into different bowls and put a different color in each. After that, they dumped the batter from each bowl into separate bags and carefully cut a corner off of each.

When they finished, (Y/n) checked to see if the pans were hot enough and then gave Jackson an okay.

Immediately he took some of the bags over to his side of the counter. He stood for a moment, simply pondering all the possibilities before he began.

As Jackson worked, (Y/n) began her own design, choosing to write ‘Jagi’ in blue block letters and creating borders with the purple and red.

For a moment the two waited and she pulled out a spatula.

Jackson took it from her and checked the underside of the pancake before gathering it on the spatula and lifting it up. He turned and grinned at (Y/n) before using his strength to throw the pancake in the air. It flipped in the air a couple of times before ultimately landing back in the pan. Well, kind of.

It was half in the pan, half hanging over the edge.

(Y/n) doubled over in laughter at the sight as Jackson scrambled to save his poor pancake. She took the spatula back from him to flip her own, more carefully of course.

Jackson pouted as they waited and (Y/n) rubbed his arm in a soothing manner as she tried to hold back her laughter. A minute passed and they both put their creations on plates.

“Jackson, what is that?”

She looked at the misshapen oval pancake on his plate. There was a smudge of green within the white and she honestly couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be.

“It’s an Ahgase,” he said proudly.

She looked between him and the cake with a slightly confused expression.

“You know…” he said slowly, “like our light sticks?”

“Ohhhhh, I see it now.” Not really but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Plus he looked so happy.

He looked over at hers and cooed at how cute it was, saying “you thought of me, didn’t you? I was your inspiration of course!”

She giggled, confirming his assertions.

They set the plates aside and began making designs with the batter again. They switched colors this time around and again Jackson paused to think about what to make.

(Y/n) just started making symmetrical designs on the pan. As she continued, it eventually turned into a slightly messy mandala of green and white and yellow.

Again Jackson grabbed the spatula before her; this time, however, he made no attempt at flipping the pancake with flare. When he finished, he handed the utensil over and watched as (Y/n) flipped hers, in the air mind you, with ease. Hers landed right in the middle of the pan and sizzled for a moment.

She laughed at his disbelieving expression and pressed a kiss to his lips. As their pancakes finished cooking, the two put them on the plates and prepared to show them off after (Y/n) turned off the stove.

Jackson looked over at (Y/n)’s and was surprised to see the fairly intricate design of her pancake.

“How…” was all he could manage.

“I don’t know,” she said with a shrug, smiling shyly, “I just treated it like I was doodling.”

He smiled at her adoringly. Then his expression turned bashful as he presented his pancake to her.

And there, on his plate, sat a crude design of a girl.

“I-is that me?”

He nodded.

“Aww, Jackson, that’s so sweet!” She put her plate down on the counter before wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed a little and regained his confidence, so a minute later he was teasing her again.

“Alright, Jackson, since you think you’re the master of pancake art: tell me something.”

“I know I’m the best and sure. Do you want to know how I created such a masterpiece?”

“Not exactly.”

He furrowed his brows. “Then what?”

“Why did you make my skin blue?”


End file.
